Several cell types are involved in the inflammatory process in rheumatic diseases. Understanding the[unreadable] biology of these diseases will require dissecting out the contribution of each of these cell[unreadable] subpopulations. The Integrative Cell Phenotyping and Morphology Core will provide technical[unreadable] expertise, assistance and equipment at a reasonable cost to investigators in the research base whose[unreadable] studies require single cell analysis. In this renewal, the former Cell Phenotyping Core has expanded its[unreadable] capabilities to offer expertise in single cell analysis via pathology methodologies. The Core will provide[unreadable] training in the proper use and interpretation of specific immunophenotyping methodologies including[unreadable] flow cytometry, immunohistochemistry, in situ hybridization and histology. Expertise and assistance will[unreadable] be provided by core personnel in the following areas: Cell surface phenotype analysis (flow-based and pathology-based); Morphological cell phenotype analysis (pathology based); Intracellular cytokine analysis (flow-based, and pathology-based); Cell proliferation analysis (flow-based); Cell cycle and DNA index analysis (flow-based); Cell apoptosis analysis (flow-based and pathology-based); Gene expression analysis (flow-based and pathology-based); Calcium flux analysis (flow-based); Cell sorting (flow-based); Antigen-specific T cell analysis (flow-based).[unreadable] In addition, the Core will facilitate the acquisition, analysis and storage of immunophenotyping data,[unreadable] maintain standards and quality control for immunophenotyping procedures, and assist in the[unreadable] development of new techniques as needed.